


In a Tangled Web

by gusryder



Series: Like Stolen Pearls [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusryder/pseuds/gusryder
Summary: Connor's understandably pissed off after the loss to St. Louis on the road.





	In a Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Post-horrendous 8-3 loss to St. Louis. That game hurt my soul.  
> Another Savage Garden title, this time from "A Thousand Words".
> 
> Unbetaed because I really want to get this one posted before they play tonight.

Connor opens his mouth, red flushing his face as he feels his anger starting to rise and he steps forward to say something. His job to say what every guy in here already knows. Suddenly arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and Leon’s voice is in his ear, “ok Captain, no media for you tonight.” He turns Connor around so he’s facing his stall but doesn’t release him yet. Connor absently wonders what the guys are thinking but the locker room is silent as each player undresses in a quiet born of weary defeat and frustration.

Heads are down as equipment is methodically removed, their owners stalking to the showers before slinking back to put street clothes on. Even the older guys, Test and Looch are quiet though more pensive than defeated and Connor makes note to seek them out later.

  
Connor bites down on his lip to stop himself from picking up his helmet and throwing it across the room.

  
“Breath Con,” Leon orders, chin resting on Connor’s shoulders. It doesn’t feel sexual or even romantic, the way Leon’s arms are around him. It feels as though Leon’s arms are physically holding all of Connor’s emotions tightly in check, pressing them back into his chest. Like he could sense that all that’s keeping Connor together right now is this.  
It doesn’t stop Connor from wanting it to be more and the desire to turn in Leon’s arms and bury his face in Leon’s neck and have him make things better almost overwhelms him. His emotions are too close to the surface for him to handle Leon being so nice to him right now so he goes to pull away but Leon’s arms just tighten.

  
“Easy babe. Listen, go get dressed and get on the bus, I’ll answer their stupid fucking questions and you can get your shit together and if you still want to punch someone later, I promise not to scream too loudly.” Leon presses a soft kiss behind his ear and then he’s gone.

  
And what the fuck was that even?

  
Connor takes a shuddering breath and starts to put his suit on, hearing the warning that the room will be open in 2 minutes. He doesn’t turn around and he most certainly does not let his eyes slide over where Leon is pulling on his shirt next to him.

Connor gets on the bus early and slides into a seat in the back, putting his earbuds in and closing his eyes as he turns to face the window. He hopes he portrays enough of a “fuck off” vibe that he can get through the bus ride without having to acknowledge anyone or try and pretend like he has all of the answers. At least he can blame some of his withdrawal on his illness.

He hears the bus fill up, ear buds in but no music playing, low voices of Matty and Drake as they come on and sit a few seats in front and he sinks deeper into his seat.  
He tries unsuccessfully not think about the game, to just clear his mind of the last three hours. He played ok considering he feels like death but it’s his job as captain to inspire the rest of the guys to play well too. It’s on him if they don’t. Todd didn’t even yell or scream this time, he just looked as exhausted and disappointed as they all felt but Connor’s done feeling tired and disappointed in them. He’s mad. At himself for not doing his job as captain, at the team for not stepping up and playing the way he knows they can, at the coaching staff for somehow not giving them the tools they need to compete. He balls his fists and takes a few deep breaths and tries again to clear his mind.

  
His seat jostles and Connor knows without opening his eyes whose thigh is pressed against his. He can smell Leon’s cologne and the clean shampoo smell underlying that. He opens one eye and gives Leon a look. He hopes it says ‘fuck off’ but he’s honestly not sure if that’s what he actually wants from Leon. He does know that he cannot deal with any of that right now, not when they have some serious work to do on the ice. He absolutely cannot be distracted.

  
Leon choses that moment to pull his earbud out and Connor opens his mouth to protest but Leon beats him to it, “you weren’t listening to anything anyway.”  
Connor rolls his eyes and waits for Leon to say something but he doesn’t. He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through Instagram instead.  
He goes to put his earbud back in but Leon’s hand closes around his, “leave it out.”  
Connor wants to argue but he doesn’t even see the point so he leans his head back against the window as the bus starts to move.  
“You know we got this right?” Leon speaks quietly into the space between them.  
Connor raises his eyebrows, “what exactly gives you that idea because I certainly don’t feel like we’ve got anything.”  
Leon half-smiles, “because you’re the best fucking hockey player in the world right now and we’ve got you.”  
Connor opens his mouth to retort something snide but something about the way Leon’s smiling at him, soft and genuine, makes him take a deep breath and smile awkwardly back, “and we’ve got the second best fucking hockey player in the world playing with him.”  
“You better not mean Patty,” Leon says seriously but his smile widens and suddenly it’s Connor and Leon grinning at each other at the back of the bus after a horrific and embarrassing loss and yeah, Connor suddenly feels like they do have this.

  
They are exiting the bus when Leon turns over his shoulder to look at Connor, “you ok tonight?”  
Connor nods feeling a bit more relaxed, “I’m good,” he promises, “And Leon? Thanks.” Connor finishes.  
Leon gives Connor a quick grin and faces forward throwing up a hand in goodbye.


End file.
